


Dragon Rider and Fen'harel

by GhostTears



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Eragon series
Genre: Dragons, Elf from another world, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language Barrier, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Werecat, dragon rider is Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTears/pseuds/GhostTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female elven Dragon Rider ends up in Thedas.<br/>A world so much like her own but completely different.</p>
<p>sorry I've been all over the place. I found myself in a bind with this story so I'm going to stop for a while. I've tried to start it up but its a no go will leave it alone until I'm happy with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peoples Hope you like this!  
> It kinda been rattling around in my head for a while.  
> please enjoy! the chapters might be posted slowly.  
> Sorry bad at spelling and grammar : (
> 
> Disclaimer for dragon age and eragon both

Within a dense ancient forest, on the borders of the Elven city Ellesmera, if you looked carefully enough you can see the silent form of a female Elf laying upon a warm rock enjoying the sun. For all appearances it seemed that she was fast asleep, lulled into dreams but of course that was not so. As all those that have meet an elf before now that they do not truly need to sleep. They rest but never full into the deep sleep like the other races.

Midnight black hair styled spiky short, pale white skin that almost glittered in the sun with a tall slender form. If she was standing you would see that she had to be about 5.9ft in height. An oval face, full lips, a small nose and a chin that came to a little point. Hers if open would be the colour of the deepest blue, full of hidden storms and rain, her pupils silted like a cats and tiled at the corners.

She was young for an elf, only 1300 years of age. Some of the elders still pat and ruffle her head like you would a child. Not that she minded, if having her hair messed gave her the chance to learn from the fathomless wells of knowledge that they held within their minds then so be it.

“Adya!” a voice called out “you going to miss the celebrations!”

A small sigh escaped her as she sat up, her blue eyes opening and the smallest look of annoyance on her face. She was not the most expressive person, only the people that knew her well can see any change.

“Come on, Adya. You promised!” a Male figure wandered over, looking around and covering his mouth on either side to call out with.

“Over here, Thomir.” Standing with the uncanny grace of her race, she waved at him.

He glared, “Seriously did you have to come out here even on today?”

She shrugged as an answer, knowing that her friend was not truly that angry with her. With hair pale blonde and amber eyes he was a childhood friend that knew her habits as she knew his.

“Eragon Shadeslayer is even going to be there, be more interested would you.”

“He’s my teacher, Thomir, I see him and Saphira all the time.” She muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, well, not all of us are Dragon Riders in training.” He said bitterly.

 _Are you sure I can’t eat him?_  The deep kind rumble of her Dragons voice spoke in her mind. Syrilth was her dearest and closest friend. _I don’t know how we are still friends with this fast speaking elf._

 _Unfortunately you can’t,_ she responded, amused.

_A pity._

Her eyes narrowed slightly, laughter in her eyes, as she followed the other elf in to the city of Ellesmera. Every building in Ellesmera were in the pines, the trees, all blended seamlessly together. When you walked into a house or other building you looked like you walked into a tree. Elves have never liked the standout look the humans use for their towns and villages. Bridges connected all together, and as she watched she could see many elves walking across in the same direction, to the Menoa tree where all important celebrations are held.

This one was important too, just not as much for her.

Every three years, Eragon and Saphira will carry the most precious of burdens to every great settlement in Alagaesia. This will last for four months, one month for each race. No more no less.

 _They are here, should we go greet them?_ Syrilth asked.

Glancing at the still talking Thomir, she grimaced as he proceeded to tell her what she already knew. It was one of the few things that truly annoyed her. His instances that he knew more than her and needed to beguile her with his knowledge.

 _Save me!_ She called, bemused. _He’ll start telling all I need to know about dragons and why elves are the superior race._

 _Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t eat him. Don’t want to get indigestion._ He sounded so thoughtful about it that she nearly laughed out loud. She could feel him diving down from his great height, beautiful and graceful. Emerald green scales glittered in the sun, his bat like wings beating at the air as he landed his great form on the ground. He prowled forward on all four strong limbs, his tail swishing. A watchfulness came over the city as many eyes turned to the young Rider and dragon.

 _Quick let’s get out of here,_ she said, gently leaning her forehead on his snout in greeting.

_Yes, lets. All these stares are making me feel itchy._

Jumping up onto his back, Adya settled herself in the special saddle made for her and her dragon. There were two types, the one she was using know which was like a horses saddle, hard but made to be comfortable for long flights and her other one, a lighter saddle made with fabrics for moveability and fast flying.

Moving her body with his with practiced ease as he leap into the air, they flew off away from Thomir as he yelled after her, stomping his feet in what appeared to be a tantrum.

She sighed, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of flight. No matter how many times she flew with him she never got bored of it. Every waking moment she was with him gliding thought he sky.

 _How was hunting?_ She asked.

_Like always, too easy._

She smiled sadly in understanding, Syrilth has never had the chance to prove himself in this now peaceful world. Not that he wanted to go killing indiscriminately or anything. She was like that herself, the need to wander further and further away from the city and other elves becoming just about impossible to ignore these days.

_There they are!_

Catching up to the older Dragon and Rider with a burst of speed, they waved at them happy to see their mentors. They in turn laughed at their antics, Eragon waved back at them while Saphira twirled and circled them in greeting. He was perhaps one of the only people that has seen Adya like this, open and free.

“Atra esterni ono thelduin!” she said out loud the formal elven greeting, she could have sent it to his mind but she was never comfortable with doing that. Even before Syrilth she would never allow others to talk to her with their mind. Once even punching a male elf for assuming he had the right when he started courting her.

“Atra du envarinya ono varda” he responded, projecting his voice easily. The wisdom within his voice making it sound like the ripples upon a still lake. This long lived human was like a father to her, she had never meet her own losing him before she was born in one of the great wars that he had fought together beside Eragon in his younger days.

Both dragons dropped into the small clearing beside the Menoa tree. Saphira sending her own greetings to Adya though Syrilth before watching intently as Eragon pulled out two dragon eggs from a soft leather pouch that he had been holding. One was pale pink in colour, the other a chocolate brown.

“Here hold one” Eragon handed tenderly the chocolate brown egg to her. “We will both watch over them. Two dragons are better the one after all”

Holding the egg close to her bosom, she nodded at him. Her deep blue eyes serious and calm at taking the reasonability.

Syrilth snickered, _don’t trip._

 _Please, try not to jinx me!_ It would be just her luck if she did trip. Not that she can harm the dragon egg, she’s more likely to get a crack in her own head then on it.

Eragon looked amused, having heard most of it from his dragon, he asked both dragons to take to the air and circle the tree and motioned Adya to follow closely behind him as they walked into the waiting crowd.

Parting around them, the elves looked at them with reverence and awe. While there were other Dragon riders these days, they were still rare and not seen often. Including Adya, there were two other riders with the elves. The humans including Eragon, had one other. The dwarfs had one rider and the Uroal amazingly had one as well. Much to the chagrin of the other races. The warlike horned race was still looked upon with suspicion but Eragon had trained the rider from them as well and had found them to adequate, willing to learn.

Odd for such a warlike race, but they had proven themselves.

A wooden pedestal, with dragon designs carved into the wood sat flush against the great tree. Placing the eggs on the soft cushion surface they both stood either side of it. Adya’s fingers twitched, and she cursed herself for not having a weapon. It was highly doubtful that something will happen but it was better to be safe than sorry. She will have to do with her Martial arts, the fighting form that had been passed down in her family for generations. On her father’s side, her great, great, great grandfather had taken it upon himself to teach her.

Hands clasped behind her back she ran her sharp eyes across the crowd. Eragon started speaking but she didn’t listen, she had no need to, instead focusing entirely on the shadows. She did this for hours, then days as elf after elf came up and each going away empty handed.

It would seem that this time no Rider had been claimed by the dragon eggs.

As the last elf came up, Adya saw a flash of movement at the corner of her eyes. There sitting daintily washing a paw was a werecat. With starlight white fur, black socks and ears and bright green eyes, it looked at her then dismissed her in the same breath. It was odd for a were-cat to be here.

Not unheard of but still…odd.

“-ya? Adya?” Eragon called to her with a raised eyebrow.

Startled she blinked looking away from the werecat, seeing that the area was completely empty but for them. “I saw…” looking back she paused, it was gone.

“Saw?” he promoted as they took the eggs and headed off to the clearing again, their dragons waiting for them.

“A werecat.” Maybe she was seeing things?

 _No I saw it as well,_ Syrilth commented just as baffled by the creature and its disappearing act.

Eragon was silent for a long time, even as they set off into the sky. She did not press him for answers, knowing that if he had more to say, he will say it in his own time. Slowly like he was choosing his words carefully he said “If by chance you happen upon that werecat again and it takes the time to speak,” he looked at her and Syrilth with very intense eyes, “I advise you to take its words very seriously. If that means that you have to go off on your own for a while then so be it. Ignoring them is a very bad and dangerous thing to do.”

She thought about what little she knew of the creatures and agreed whole heartedly. Werecats always seem to know and appear at the most important events in history.

Why had one let itself be seen by her? And not anyone else, even Eragon? She was not going to like the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanings:  
> Atra esterni ono thelduin = may good fortune rule over you (said to someone with a higher status then you. Said first)  
> Atra du envarinya ono varda = may the stars watch over you (said to someone with a lower status. When someone greets you first)


	2. Werecat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings peoples!  
> Hope you like!!!!

After the choosing ceremony was over the true celebrations began. Elves dance and sing, laughter ringing though the air. Sharing their newest ballads and poems. Lanterns hung in the trees, swinging gently. If another race had the privileged to come to one of the many celebrations that elves hold then they will see a most baffling sight. Whereas usually they are serene and noble, when they let themselves go it becomes somewhat mad – wonderfully, gloriously mad, but mad all the same.

After watching her mentors fly off, heading to their next destination, Adya had found a shadowy vantage point to watch. The smallest of smiles gracing her face and her eyes twinkling with mirth whenever a few elves came together to jump, spin and flip for the crowds. Some had the misfortune of landing rather hard on their backsides. Elves where unnaturally gracefully it’s true but that didn’t always save them from being idiots.

As she watched, Thomir was waved forward a flute handed to him. Taking it without any protest, swaggering his way to the makeshift stage with such sass that she giggled. He was annoying but he was still her friend. Seeing him like this, completely in his element, made her happy for him.

Her laughter faded when she locked eyes with his and he waved at her, “Get up here, Adya!”

“Oh, no.” she grimaced when many turned and found where she hid, their eyes brightening. “No, no, no….noooooo.” her last no was made being dragged bodily up to the stage a lute shoved at her.

Signing in resignation, she positioned the lute in her hands, nodding at Thomir to set the tune. He brought the flute to his lips and started to play. The gentle high bell like music calming the crowd, causing them to close their eyes and embraces the music. After a few beats Adya joined in, her fingers nimble and elegant as they flew across the strings.

Then she opened her mouth and sang.

Her voice was deep and throaty, reminding them of the rumbling of distant thunder storms. She sang of life and purity, the innocence of the forest. Of rain and the harshness of the mountains, her voice rising and falling with such beauty.

As the last notes drifted away, they bowed and jumped down. Cheering for the two of them the elves rushed forward slapping them on the back and shaking their hands. Thomir grinned twirling around so the he could be admired more, Adya just rolled her eyes and tried to hand the lute back to its original owner.

The Elf shook his head, pushing the lute back into her hands with a smile, “Keep it. A gift for the wonderful performance.” And walked away.

Bemused, she looked at the lute more closely. It was beautifully crafted, the red wood polished to a high shine, black swirls and complicated patterns painted onto it and finished with a clear lacquer that added a sparkle.

She had to admit it was much better than her old lute.

Wishing she could have said thank you she walked away from the celebrations. She checked on Syrilth, who appeared to be flying leisurely above her.

 _You should sing more,_ he commented.

She mentally poked her tongue at him, he knows how much she hates being watched. She doesn't mind it every now and then but she prefers to do the watching, to observe.

Heading into the forest, not afraid of any animals that might be out and about at this time of night, she headed to her favourite spot. The one Thomir had dragged her away from before any of this had started. Owls hooted as she passed and the howl of a wolf echoed in the distance.

“Such longing to be away from here, hmm?” A voice purred.

Stiffening, she very slowly turned around. There lounging on a tree root was the Werecat, its green eyes glinting in the moonlight. Hers would do the same if she didn't have her back to it but her face was cast in shadow.

“Atra esterni ono thelduin un atra mor’ranr lifa unin hjarta onr” she greeted the Werecat in a very formal fashion, not wanting to offend the fickle creature.

It just snorted, flicking it tail in acknowledgement. “What manners on this one, how very amusing.”

 _It’s the same one from before,_ Syrilth said as he swooped down, landing beside her. He stared at the Werecat wearily, his big black eyes never leaving the small form.

“Have no fear, dragon and his rider. No harm will come to her from me.” It purred.

Syrilth just curled his tail around her, pulling her under his large body in answer. Adya patted his large scaly chest, “Is there a reason for this visit?” she asked.

It made a coughing laugh, “I suppose there is a reason…” it paused, sitting up and licking a paw, “what would you say to setting off on a journey? We know that you are longing to be away from here.”

“We?”

“Yes, **we** ” it huffed “there is a place that requires your aid, a diversity of races that need your guidance and a… **Wolf…** that yearns for your presence.”

_Wolf? That’s not…unusual at all. Aren't wolves dangerous, you know shape teeth, claws, fast little buggers that ambush you?_

_YOU, have shaper teeth, bigger claws and are always swooping down from above to catch your pray unaware…_

_Yes…swooping is bad._

“Finished your little silent conversation?”

Syrilth looked away sheepishly at the Werecats amused purr.

“Where do we find this place?” Adya asked, she had not heard of anywhere that needed the aid of a dragon rider.

“I will show you, but for now go and get everything you might need for a very long journey.” It walked away with its tail stuck in the air, “I will meet you at the outskirts of Nadindel, I suggest you don’t be late.” It's voice softly disappeared with the rest of it.

_But you haven’t even given us a time to meet you...aaand it gone._

_Then we should hurry,_ Adya jumped quick smart up onto his back and they took to the sky headed off in the direction of her home.

Hopefully her mother is still at the celebrations, there was no way she would let her just take off in the middle of the night…werecat or no werecat. Her mother was one of the only reasons that she still lingered here.

Reaching her home, they circled the tree. Looking for any movement of light from within, when they found none Syrilth landed with a thump. The wind from his wings stirring the grass and leaves into a frenzy. As she tiptoed inside her home, he stuck his head though the doors opening. _Are you sure about this?_

_Yes._

Her room was nothing special, it hardly had a lived in feel. Finding her large leather pack that is designed to be put on the back of Sryilth’s saddle, she dumped everything out onto the floor and placed it on her neat single bed. She then put fresh clothes from her closet into it, extra breast bands and underwear, three different shaded long sleeved green tunics. An extra black waist corset, black leather gloves, socks and black leggings with one that was thicker than the rest in case it got cold. Toiletries went in next, a large jar of plant oil for Syrilths scales at his insistence. It was nearly completely full when she stuffed in rations, bandages and herbal ointments, all her necessary weapon maintenance tools and a detailed map of all Alagaesia. She clipped a waterskin to the side and large strips of meat on the other, snacks for him.

That done she stripped down and washed her body in a tub of water that sat beside her bad, heating it up with a word, magic flowing easily though her left hand. Her mark, her Gedwey Ignasia that looks like a silver swirling blotch on her palm, channelling the magic. Elves where naturally flowing with magic and could use it from a young age but she found that her magic was more precise now that she had it. Clean and dry she pulled on black leather legging, another green long sleeved tunic and a black corset that came up just under her breasts. Pulling on socks, black gloves, hiding her mark and sturdy also black leather knee high boots, along with a hard leather bracers and shoulder pads. A belt sat snugly on her hips that she hung her dragon rider sword, líf’vindr, in its sheath and throwing daggers on, a small pouch of rations and another waterskin as well. Picking up her bow and arrows, and the pack she carried it all out of the house, successfully secured it on the saddle. She cursed and ran back inside, coming out with the fabric saddle which she secured on. It was very useful have the abnormal strength of an elf, none of these items hindered her whatsoever and when on her dragon, he scoffed at the idea of it being to much weight.

 _Bring the lute,_ Syrilth demanded.

 _I don’t think-_ she started.

_Just bring it, it’s only going to be us for a while and you can play it when you’re bored._

She sighed, _fine….ah, I should leave a note too._

When they finally flew off into the sky that night, she had the lute strapped to her back.

\------------------------------------------

It was three days later that they arrived at the very edge of Nadinadel, keeping far away from settlements, they didn’t want to meet any other elves.

 _Is this the place?_ Adya crouched on the ground, looking for any tracks that might lead them to the guide.

_No idea._

_You’re not being very helpful._

Syrilth just grunted, laying down curled up like a kitten, basking in the early morning sun.

“Took you long enough. I thought you were a dragon not a horse.” The insult came from atop his back. The werecat in question, finding it most amusing when they jumped in surprise.

 _Get off,_ the dragon growled. _Or I might decide that you are my early morning snack._

“Fair enough.” It hopped down, landing on the grass without a sound, “come”

They followed behind, Adya’s hand gripping the large green gemstone on Líf’vindr’s hilt. “Where are you taking us…more importantly why us. There are far more experienced dragon riders that you could have chosen from.”

“Perhaps, you are right, but it was you that we needed.”

A thick mass of trees came into view. It was not like the rest of the forest, no, these trees where so close together that they seemed to melt into each other. Creating a wall of wood that no one could see though.

The Werecat made a shrieking meow and the wood parted. A door large enough for Syrilth to squeeze though opening for them.

_Certainly have a voice on you._

It just made its coughing laugh and disappeared within.

 _Try to not to piss the crazy, all-seeing Werecat off, that could be very bad for our health._ She said dryly.

_That’s no fun._

“Are you two coming in or what?” it grouched.

They went in.

The strange wood formation encircled a crystal clear pond. A small waterfall made the water ripple gently. All around Lilly pads flouted at the edges of the lake and some other plant that she did not recognize. Thin streams of sunlight danced upon the water, coming thought from cracks in the canopy overhead.

But the main thing that caught their attention was the giant mirror that was in the middle of the lake, on a small island. The Werecat was already siting before it. With a running start, Adya jumped the six or seven meters of water, landing on the balls of her feet with no real challenge in doing so.

She gently reach out to touch its surface, noticing that this mirror didn’t show any refection. Magic radiated from it, a magic that was both familiar and alien.

She whispered in awe “what is it?”

“This is an Eluvian, Dragon rider.” It purred, as it washed its face with a paw.

“And that is?”

“An Eluvian is a doorway, an enchanted mirror to communicate and travel great distances. This particular one is the doorway to another world. The only one of its kind.”

“Another world?” Adya crouched beside the Werecat, not wanted to miss a single thing.

“Hmm, yes. Another world. In that world, while they might not be used as much and are almost all is forgotten about them, there are still many, each connecting and splitting to different paths. This one…is the only one in our world. It is why this grove was created to keep it safe. Only us Werecats now of its existence.” It looked at her, glowing green eyes very serious, “and now you know.”

Clasping her hand over her chest, bowed her head to the creature before her, and said in the ancient tongue, that no person can lie with. Making an oath that will bind her and Syrilth, “äthr pömnuria eïnradhin nen aí shur’tugal, eka otherúm eom néiat thorta abr thornessa ília, laust onr eïnradhin abr elthrimórno.” The oath snapped tight around her.

It bared its teeth in a grin, “good, now say the words, **Mythal'enaste** , while touching the mirror. Everything will happen fast and you will be disoriented but continue forward, down the path that you chose and you will not fail. Oh, but do try not to die.”

She rolled her eyes, standing to place her hand on the cold surface of the Eluvian, reaching out with her magic.

_What of me? I will not leave her side._

“You too, you over grown lizard. When she is pulled within you will go with her.” The Werecat flicked its tail in annoyance.

Breathing deep Adya steeled herself and spoke the words, “ **Mythal'enaste.** ” A great force of power sucked her into the mirror and she screamed.

 _Adya!_ Syrilth roared, scared for his rider and friend, his sister.

Laughter in their minds, “ _Oh and do give my greetings to Mythal, would you.”_ More laughter and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atra esterni ono thelduin "un atra mor’ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" = may good fortune rule over you and may peace live in your heart. (The last part is added when you want to be very formal.)  
> äthr pömnuria eïnradhin nen aí shur’tugal, eka otherúm eom néiat thorta abr thornessa ília, laust onr eïnradhin abr elthrimórno = On my oath as a dragon rider, I swear to not speak of this place, without your oath of pardon.


	3. another mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!!!  
> My computer is screwing with me. : (

The dying and the dead littered the ground, as Solas jumped from one healing tent to another. He was weak and his magic slowly waning but he refused to stop. He was not meant to be this weak; like the mortals and their pitiful excuse for magic skill.

Why, why had he given his orb to that monster? He should have been more patient, looked for other options. Like his friend wisdom had said but no. His pride ruling him in his fear. That was the reason he had given the name Solas to the human seeker, when she asked…demanded his name.

A reminder, as Solas means pride in Elven. The language of his people all but forgotten in the strange new world.

Rubbing his hands over his face, trying to scrub the tiredness away, when a hand gripped his shoulder. He didn't startle, having sensed the Durgen'lin, the child of the stone, approach.

“You need to rest, Solas. Keep this up and you’re going to kill yourself.” Varric insisted, giving his shoulder a squeeze for good measure.

“If I stop now, more people will die” more blood on his hands, “I can still continue.”

“…I've got no come back for that. I should have something witty to say but…there’s nothing about this situation that’s laughable.” Varric glanced at the sky, watching as the tear in the Veil spewed out demons at an unimaginable pace, “other than how absurd it all is.”

“It does appear to be hopeless.” Solas sighed, finishing healing a wounded soldier’s leg.

Seeker Cassandra stomped over to the pair, her eyes narrowed in suspicion “if you believe so, then why would you hand over your services, apostate.”

He raised an eyebrow, “where do you expect me to go, for anyone to go, in such a situation? No matter how far they run it is still going to catch them if we do not find a way to stop it.”

“Agreed, tell me what you know.” She demanded, ignoring Varric as he said something about asking politely and, is this another interrogation, snark.

“There are a few ways but all are improbable with the tear being as big as it is.” Standing he faced the breach, mind racing. There had to be something he can do to fix this. To fix his mistake.

“Shit.” Varric muttered, grimacing as a partially large blob of green hit higher up on the mountain.

Solas couldn't agree more.

“Seeker! Seeker Cassandra!”

Solas frowned as a human soldier ran up to them, his breathing ragged and small wounds all over his arms that went unnoticed in his haste.

“Report!” she snapped.

“We-we fou-“he coughed and swallowed hard, “We found a survivor!”

They set off running, Cassandra moving faster than he thought she could in such heavy armour. A small glimmer of hope gave his tired body the energy it needed to keep up.

They say she walked out of a rift. Heart racing he knelt at the survivors side. 

The survivor was like no elf he had ever seen, an alien and feral beauty that had struck everyone who saw her speechless, even him. Hair so black it seemed to have been spun from the shadows, her features feline and if she hadn't been laying on her stomach unconscious on the ground she would be tall.

Unusual for an elf, he was tall himself but he was of the Elvhen.

She bore no Vallaslin, he realised with surprise. Brushing her short black bangs from her face he stared at the unmarred skin. Was that a choice? Or was she not of the dalish, a city elf. He saw no sign of starvation, she had been well feed. Her clothes of high quality, the fabric soft and well made. She had a lute on her back, a miracle it hadn't been destroyed or stolen.

And the sword at her hip. It was giving off a strange magic, the massive green emerald filled with it, like it was a reserve to use at a later date. It was rather intoxicating to feel that much raw power once more.

The mark, his mark, flared up in a green splendour and she whimpered in pain. It was on her right palm, the glove she had been wearing ripped to shreds.

Cursing he held her hand in his own, tugging and attempting to take the mark back. To no avail, with every second it burrowed deeper into her being. He blinked as it stopped for a split second, a second power smashing into it, stopping the mark in its tracks.

It vanished, and the mark once more flared.

“Is the elf a demon?”

“Must be a mage”

“She killed the most holy!”

Gritting his teeth at the human soldier’s remarks, he turned to the seeker, “I've done all I can to stop the mark from outright killing her. I believe that the mark she bears should be able to close the rifts.”

“Did she do this?” she demanded, her eyes full of grief and the hunger to blame someone….anyone for this tragedy.

“I highly doubt it but I cannot say for sure.” He said smoothly, face blank.

“Take her to Leliana! We must get this elf speaking if we are to make it through this.” The Seeker reached down intending to take the strange elf’s sword, but just as she wrapped her hand around the pommel, an elegant hand shot out and gripped her wrist with astonishing strength.

“Hvat er thornessa? Du verkr. . . Syrilth?” Deep blue eyes of rain and thunder storms opened.

The breach widened and the once calm mark flashed and sparked, she bared her teeth at the pain, hissing like an enraged cat.

“I can’t get her to let go” Cassandra muttered, astonished.  Never had she come across someone that could beat her at strength with no effect at all on their behalf.

“What language is that, Chuckles?” Varric spoke up, his curiosity propelling him forward, raising an eyebrow at the struggling Seeker.

“It’s not funny, Varric” she glared at him, tugging at her hand again. The strange elf seemed to remember that she held her wrist still, letting her go.

“You just keep telling yourself that, Seeker.” He smirked.

“Eka ach néiat kenna thornessa ília, eka ach néia-“Her storm blue eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Solas caught her head just in time, his fingers entwined into her silky soft hair. It’s a shame it so short, he thought, such hair would have been the talk of many in Arlathan.  Pulling away, he said “It should be safe to move her now, seeker.” He glance at the sword, wondering if he should take it from her, keeping that much power away from the humans and their greed seems like a good idea.

That and he wished to study it closer.

She nodded briskly, waving a couple of soldiers forward. 

His eyes narrowed when they looked at the elf woman with slimy gazes, lust and greed.

Varric must have seen it too because before they could reach to grab her, he shoved his crossbow in their faces and they froze. Eyes as hard as steel, “Back up there boys.”

“What do you think you’re-“ Cassandra raged, pulling her sword from her sheath.

“ _I'm_ not stupid, Seeker.” He interrupted. “Hey chuckles mind getting her stuff for me? I think I'll hold onto it for her.” As Solas did as he asked, he looked around spotting two female warriors and motioned them over “Take this kitten off their hands? I wouldn't want to have to put an arrow in their heads because they got a bit frisky”

The women glared at the men, nodded at Varric and took over the task. Cassandra frowned “I don’t understand.” Shaking her head she turned abruptly from them and marched off.

Varric sighed and placed the crossbow in his back, “she is blinded to the strangest things.”

“You put your neck out for a complete stranger, an elf and the one that could be the initiator of all this destruction…why?”

“Three reasons, Chuckles.” He responded as the made their way to were that particularly large green blob had gone. “One, people believe it’s the end of the world, so they don’t give a fuck if they get caught raping an innocent girl, I'm not going to stand by and let that happen. Two, I don’t really care what race she is, all I see is a kid that doesn't understand what’s going on and three…I don’t think she did it. I've been wrong before and I could be wrong now but that’s just what I think.”

Solas stared at the child of the stone, this man has sharp eyes and an even sharper intellect, “Interesting” he muttered.

Varric smirked, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. “Bet ya 20 gold that she didn't do it.”

“I'll have to pass on that bet.”

“Oh? You think so too then? That she’s innocent?”

“We shall see, when she awakens.”

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Adya opened her eyes with a gasp, biting her lip as pain ripped through her hand and up her arm. Pulling her hand to her face she found that her other hand came with it. She was kneeling, her hands were bound by wooden shackles and human guards surrounded her their swords drawn.

Looking at her right palm she gazed in wonderment at the green, sparking scar. It was so bright in the parcel darkness of the dungeon she found herself in. she tenderly cradled the mark in her magic, willing it out of her palm wanting a closer look at it. Elves had always been able to change what they look like, making themselves resemble whatever they wish. One elf she had met had made himself look very wolfish, another elf made herself very tall and her sister became shorter.

Wanted different angles to life, they said when she had asked.

So making this green thing flout out of her hand was rather easy but she frowned when she saw a thin cord that refused to part from her. It looked so very fragile, breakable but it turned out to be harder the brightsteel, an ore from a fallen star.

She could feel that it was killing her, very slowly digging its way deeper into her being. Syrilth’s power had slowed it down even further. She smiled and called out to him.

She got no response.

A nothingness, deep resounding silence greeted her when she called out to him, fear, horror and anger had her trembling. Where was he! If that Werecat has done something to him she will very happily hunt it down and kill it.

_Sryilth! Answer me!_

A door banged open breaking her concentration, the green magic snapped back to where it originally had been and she glared at the human from before.

Well, she glared with her eyes only, her face was a blank mask.

The human circled her, speaking in that language she did not know.

“I do not understand you” shaking her head, frustrated.

The human female snarled, gripping her hand with the green mark and shaking it at her.

“I don’t know what that is either.” nor how it came to be on her.

That enraged the human, she rushed forward. To do what Adya didn't find out because another female human stopped her with a calm hand on her shoulder. This one hid in the shadows, her eyes where ghost blue, she had a red bob cut and a hard line to his mouth.

A human that has had too many dreams and expectations downtrodden and beaten into the mud. That is the first impression Adya had of this particular human.

They spoke and the warrior sighed before dragging Adya to her feet.

Cassandra looked at the prisoner with a frown before guiding her out of the building. How was she going to get this elf to help them is they couldn't even understand each other. She wanted answers to her questions but this elf couldn't even speak normally.

Walking out of the Chantry and into the cold air, Cassandra pointed at the breach then at the mark on the prisoner’s hand. “The breach. We need your help to close it, before it is too late.”

She was shocked when the elf nodded, a glimmer of understanding in her eyes.

Adya might not understand all her words but she wasn't dumb. She knew a plea when she heard one, words that ask for help. She is a dragon rider it is her duty to help in times of need.

As the warrior took the wooden shackles off and tied her hands with rope she did not protest. She could break out of her bonds any time, if it becomes necessary.

 _Where are you, Syrilth!_ Her throat tightened when she continued to get no answer and followed after the warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hvat er thornessa? du verkr. . . syrilth? = what is this? the pain...Syrilth?  
> eka ach néiat kenna thornessa ília, eka ach néia- = I do not know this place, I do not-


	4. Mind bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that wait computer just got fixed and work/life is stupid.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> this chapter is LONG!!!!

Fear and desperation filled the air with a stifling stink as Adya trudged uphill in the snow. People ran in the opposite direction that the female warrior was taking her.

With no means in which to communicate the journey was a silent one but she didn’t mind. It gave her the time to call out to Syrilth. When they came to a bridge that was promptly hit by a flying green ball of light breaking it, she got her first look at what they were fighting.

And it was ugly.

It was up there with the Ra’vak and or the Lethrbiaka that sired them. It was hunched forward with a cloak like garment over its body and a hood. She had gotten a good look at its face just before swiftly flanking the monster and snapping it neck; it had no eyes, leathery looking skin and a sharp toothed snarl.

She shuddered in disgust.

Shrieking in pain it melted into the ground and disappeared. She could only hope that she actually killed the thing. The warrior made quick work of the other one before spinning with wide eyes. A look of bafflement crossed her face when she saw that Adya held no weapons.

Adya shrugged her shoulders at the warrior, who in turn shock her head with admiration. Spinning on her heel the warrior continued her march up the mountain.

The next enemies were taken care of quickly. The warrior charging with a single minded focus, Adya walking up to the flouting green gas looking monsters and snapping what she thinks is their necks, she wasn’t sure.

At least these things aren’t that fast or powerful. Small fries, but that makes her wonder why the warrior appears to be so worried. There must be something worse on it way.

And she was right.

After running up a ridiculous amount of stairs they came to what looked like a ruin and there flouting above the ground was a green swirling thing hovering mid-air. The mark ached the closer she got to it, pulsing like a heartbeat.

The Warrior roared a battle cry and charged in, blocking a fatal blow meant for a fallen soldier. More solders had crawled or been carried away, hiding and shivering behind a broken brick wall. As she jumped down she saw a green glow on the ground appear underneath one such soldier. Eyes widening as two long, thin and slimy looking arms burst out aiming for the young man’s chest in a killing move.

“Skölir edtha fra haina” casting the spell and raced to his side, getting there just in time and pulling the boy out of the way. She felt the monsters claws be redirected by the spell, leaving her unharmed. Twisting she grabbed the boys sword, bounced to her feet and faced it once more. It was a face that she would have very much preferred not to see. Too many eyes and a skeleton thinness that spoke of starvation.

“Malthinae” she shouted, sprinting forward. The spell held the monster in place long enough that she could cleave it in half. It fell into the ground clawing and screeching like mad before succumbing.

With a shudder, she walked over to the boy, kneeling beside him. His eyes where wide and he looked to be in shock. Too young to be on the battle field but old enough that someone had dragged him here to help. She gripped his hand , patting his shoulder when he looked like he was going to cry.

If he continues to stay in this state of shock the next wave of those disgusting creatures may be the death of him. Her gut clenched with terror at what she was about to do but she did it anyway, her fear will not get in the way of helping an innocent that has been thrust into war. 

Reaching out she tapped her index finger to his forehead and spoke to him on the outer reaches of his mind, “ _there is no shame in your fear. The greatest and most pure of courage is when you are afraid but still stand against that fear.”_ The boy’s eyes widened but then he nodded with more strength then before and smiled. She had been very careful to not touch the natural barrier that all minds have, she had no desire know this boys inner most thoughts.

Standing she called out again,  _Where are you Syrilth?_ and got nothing.

With a sigh, Adya turned back to the battle field just time to see the warrior cut down the last monster. A strong hand gripped her wrist, pulling her over to the floating green blob, a man shouted at her pointing her marked hand at it. A shock wave travelled into her from his own and she gasped, pulling to get out of his grip.

The mark had other ideas unfortunately.

She felt the strange magic flow though her arm and connecting the mark to the floating green blob. It was like knitting a wound, the air around the blob twisting and expanding until it fell into itself.

Wrestling her hand free finally, she glared at him with her eyes only and _HISSED_. If she had fur then it would be puffed up and bristling. She wanted to scream at him to never do that again, to not touch her with such intimate magic but he would understand none of her words so it was not worth it. 

Solas blinked in disbelief, did she just…? It was such a feral sound that emerged from her mouth. It made the wolf in him stand at attention and growl back at her but he caught the sound before it could escape.

“Did she just hiss?” Cassandra looked flabbergasted.

Walking over holding the Elves things, Varric laughed “looks like the kitten had claws. What did you do to piss her off, Chuckles?”

“ _I_ did nothing.” Solas huffed.

“Uhuh…so she just…hissed at you like a cat for no apparent reason.”

Solas pressed his lips together in annoyance. He truly had no idea why she had reacted to him so.

“Here ya go, Kitten.” Varric said brightly, catching her attention.

They watched with fascination as she moved closer to Varric. She moves with such an otherworldly grace that it made you feel like you were in the presence of royalty. Clipping everything in their places she bowed with one arm over her heart, expressing her thanks.

Straightening she pointed to herself “Adya.”

Catching on quickly, the Dwarf patted his hairy chest “Varric”

“Kvetha, Varric”

“Should have thought of that sooner” Cassandra said with a snort of disgust, introducing herself to Adya as well.

“Kvetha, Cassandra sverd’kona”

“This Kvetha must be a greeting.” Solas muttered, “But what’s this sverd’kona.” Shacking himself out of his thoughts he gave a small bow to her “Solas.”

“Kvetha, Solas.” She said the annoyance she had for him still clear in her mannerisms, then started heading without them up the hill, not looking back to see if they followed.

Ayda was growing tiresome of all the climbing when they call came across a large gate. Hand still tingling from closing the green blob. She walked behind Cassandra as the warrior marched over to the hooded woman that was auguring with a pompous man in a white and red garment that looked ridiculous.

The man gestured to her and barked at Cassandra, the little man appeared to be ordering her to do something. Adya nearly smirked when she gave the little man a glare that could kill, doing that snort of disgust that made the warrior rather endearing.

Clenching her teeth when the mark started acting up again, she closed her eyes in agony as her knees gave out on her.

Solas cursed and caught her as she fell. Her face was lined with pain and stress. Remorse and guilt clogged his throat as he watched Adya battle against his power. This was all his fault. His power was slowly but surely killing her.

“We must hurry, she will not last much longer.” He snapped at the arguing humans, “Charging with the soldiers would be the best option”

"Is kitten alright there chuckles?" Varric asked concerned.

He sighed, "no, she will die if we do not stop the breach soon. I have done everything I can to slow it down but..."

"Damn." Varric cursed, shacking his head sadly. 

"Then we charge with the soldiers, we cannot lose her" Cassandra said. 

Leliana nodded, "agreed." she said bluntly, walking away to  make the preparations. 

A snarl ripped its way from her throat, startling him and those around her. Gripping her wrist she glared at his mark on her hand and did something that had Solas staring at her in wonder.

The mark lifted from her palm and floated a few inches above it, a feat that should be impossible. It was so close. His power was just there, just out of reach. Without thinking he reached out and touched it with a finger.

It was the wrong this to do.

The mark, sensing him, latched on and worming it’s was up from his finger, along his arm and straight to his head.

 _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_ Her scream of outrage had him clenching his head in pain.

_Calm yourself, I haven't done anything._

If looks could kill he would be dead, amazing on a face the refuses to show the emotion he can now clearly hear in her minds voice. He felt eyes on them, even saw Varric and Cassandra slowly back away from them. Getting as far away from what looked like a pisser of an argument. The Chancellor was looking at them like they were possessed, a sneer on his face. 

_You've created a link! you big fat blasted bugger bastard, UGH!_

This was a very bad situation to laugh in but her swearing was amusing, he had to use all he had to stop from smirking at her. She glared at him,  _don't laugh or I swear by all that is holy I will punch you._ Her hands were shaking and there was a tremble in her lips that banished all amusement. 

_What is this link and why are you afraid?_

Their was a pause and he feared that she would not tell him. She sighed looking down at her marked hand once more, his power having once more retreated but he could feel it with much more clarity then before and spoke,  _by touching this...green blob thingy when outside my body you made a...thread? link or...bond, you could call it, between my mind and yours. I....do not know if it can be broken._

He stiffened in horror,  _can you read my mind always? how far can you go within my mind, what have you seen,_ he growled. What if she knows what he has done, what he must do for his people. 

 _Thankfully_ _nothing_. And she did seem relieved for that, _You guard yourself well, if you were less so then your memories and emotions would have spilt over into my own. You will still have the privacy of your own thoughts expect for the ones you want me to hear._

_...the fear?_

_Is my own, please...don't..._

"Anyone else feel like a third wheel?" Varric joked, bring Solas back to what is a stake.

"Right here." the Seeker said, her face saying she was hoping for something...smutty to happen even as her face went bright red.

A bunch of Soldiers put up their hands some smirking, some looking at Solas and Adya in a very lewd way. 

Ayda watched with fascination as the man Solas turned away from everyone, the tips of his ears becoming red.  _Why are you blushing?_

 _It is nothing._ He said a little to quickly.

_ADYA! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!_

She saw Solas eye widen at the frantic roar and smirked secretly. He could hear Syrilths voice only because her dragon was throwing his voice around without caring what he connects with. Heart leaping with joy and relief she responded by sending love and affection to him in an effect to calm her dragon.

_I'm here, Syrilth. All is well, Pömnuria fricai._

_Adya! why have you not been responding! I can't find you._

_I don't know. I've been searching for you as well but only got silence. Where are you? why weren't you there when I woke? why can I hear you know?_

He sent images of rain and the sea, of flying over a stormy coast.  _I woke here, a bear was trying to eat my tail. I think the Werecat sent us to two different locations or the magic mirror did._

She laughed silently at the image that made in her head before sobering at the looks of tension on the faces around her she stood, remembering what she still needs to do.  _I'm with people that need our help, do not hurt them when you arrive here. and stay away from the glowing floating green blob thingy's._

_Very well, I see where you are now. I am coming._

Calm now that she had her best friend back safe and sound, she glanced at Solas and sent,  _have they come to an accord?_

 _Before I told them we should charge with the soldiers because the Mark is killing you every time the breach widens,_ he said bluntly. 

Scratching her head she blinked owlishly at him,  _I really want to ask what the breach is but right now I think there are more pressing things that require my attention. Are they ready?_

 _So it would seem,_  Solas nodded to Leliana; who was approaching. 

"Cullen waits up ahead, I will meet you there." she said before turning and dashing off with some of her scouts.

The Charge with the human soldiers was a mess, Adya moved faster, pushed herself to the brink to try and save as many lives as she could but even then as she stood covered in who knows what, she could not save them all. she stared down at the face a child that should not have been sent onto the battlefield, baby fat still on his cheeks. Another face that of a teenage girl, her eyes unseeing and widened in terror. 

Too young to die.

Such senseless death, wasted lives and stolen dreams. 

"Eka weohnata néiat vergathos ono." she promised, closing the unseeing girls eyes. 

She had closed another Rift, as Solas calls them, stopping the hordes of monsters that tumbled out from it. Demons solas said to her, spirits that are pulled from the fade, a place on the other side of a rift, and twisted into the monstrous forms that she sees before her. If she closes the Rifts then she can stop the casualties from both sides from becoming over-welling in number. 

Cassadra talked to another, a man that reminded her of a lion, before leading her away. They walked past ruined building and death, bodies that were burned to a crisp still twisted the attempts to escape. 

 _I am nearly there,_ Syrilth reassured, giving her the courage to move forward. Old she may be and expressionless but that did not make her heartless or without fear.

Red crystals that gave off the feeling of corruption and the compulsion to touch had all of them avoiding it with a passion, Varric practically bolted past it like his pants were on fire. 

This Rift was much, much large then the others and it felt...hungry. Adya approached it slowly, like she was sneaking up behind a sleeping giant or Lethrbiaka. A flash of white and voices spoke in the air. A woman's cry of fear and the rumbling males threat. she doesn't understand the words but she could still hear the emotions behind them. 

Then she saw the woman, an old human female that looked to be suspended in midair, defenceless. A flash of something that looked like a reflection on glass and a image of herself tumbled into the room. 

"Aptr fra sem kona!" the other her snarled in a rare showing of emotion. 

I was there, she thought to herself, but how? she watched as the other her, dashed to pick up the orb that the old woman bashed out of whatever monster held her captive. Ahhh, so that's how she got the mark. 

Cassandra grabbed her shoulders, speaking to her demanding something in her own language. This language barrier was getting old very quickly. 

 _The fade bleeds into this place. That was a memory that it has shown to us. This Rift is the first and it is the key,_ Solas sent as he came to stand beside her, gently unclasping Cassandras fingers from her and soothing the warrior woman's pain and anger. _Seal it and perhaps we seal the breach. We must first open it, it is sealed temporarily, opening it will attract attention._

 _That's just wonderful,_ she muttered sarcastically. She was tired and the mind link was making her irritable. She could feel it, like it was a fingers touch away. Still raw but building in strength the longer it was there.  _Lets get this over with._

Lifting her hand, she reached out and pulled at the large Rift. Gritting her teeth against the blaring pain, she pulled as hard as she could and with a pop and snap it opened. And the biggest demon she had seen so far stepped out from it, cracking whips of lightening around. It laughed as it tried to kill them all, a thing that irritated even more then she already was. 

Unsheathing Líf’vindr for the first time since getting it back from Varric, she centred herself and went into action. 

Solas couldn't help up watch as she sprinted towards the pride demon. Her blade was like nothing he had ever seen before, it looked wickedly sharp and was the colour of emeralds, the colour was only enhanced with the light coming from the rift. She looked like a goddess, more so then any of the ones that had claimed the title. 

With her cat like grace she leap onto the demons back stabbing the blade into its spine and giving it a twist. 

She looked up and smiled.

A full on smile that could make kings drop to their knees in reverence handing her their crowns, it was a smile that could rise or destroy a kingdom. 

 _Make sure you do not attack him, he is here to help,_ Her voice whispered in his mind like a lovers touch. 

Shaking the unwanted thoughts and emotions that smile had conjured, he asked,  _who is coming._

Laughter in his mind,  _Syrilth my dragon, of course._

 _Drag-_ he started, startled by her answer the dread wolf was not happy being so in the dark about the woman, when a dragons roar made the very air vibrate. it reminded him of the voice he had heard from her mind brief before being cut off, much to his annoyance.

The same green as her sword, smaller and more lithe then the dragons he has seen before, with a thinner snout and graceful horns that were swept back over its head. 

"A dragon!" Cassandra shouted.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! that's just unfair!" Varric sounded strained and out of breath. He raised his crossbow ready to shoot at either on of the beasts. 

"DON'T SHOOT THE DRAGON!" Solas shouted as loud as he could, so that all could hear.

 Syrilth as she had called him, chomped down on the demons head his large teeth tearing throw the hard skin effortlessly, killing it instantly. 

As the pride demon disappeared, a silence lingered, all watched a Adya and this dragon touched foreheads. A bond that was thought impossible showing itself within these two beings. 

Adya was unaware of all this as she held Syrilth's large head or as much as she could within her hug.  _Closing this rift might take all that I have. If it does and I slip into Uthenera these are the people that you can trust,_ she showed him images of Cassandra, Varric and lastly Solas. 

_Go, do not worry. I will not eat anyone I'm not supposed too. Although this Solas that I see has made a link, may I eat him? If he is dead then the link will disappear._

_...no. Do not. Unlike before, this man did not mean to make the linking of minds._

_Very well, pömnuria fricai. Do what you must. I will be here._

Pulling away she moved closer to the large Rift and reach out. The mark latched onto it pulling, threading and healing as it gobbled up what magic and strength she had left. 

A bright light and explosion that flung her limp body violently to the dirt and she fell into the nothing of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All words that are underlined are when she is using magic with them.  
> Skölir edtha fra haina = shield me from harm  
> Malthinae = bind  
> pömnuria fricai = my friend  
> eka weohnata néiat vergathos ono = I will not forget you. (Vergathos actually mean forgetfulness but i'm just using it as forget here.)  
> Aptr fra sem kona = Back away from that woman (Aptr = back adv. (you go back))


	5. The fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya peoples! 
> 
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 
> 
> I apologize too all this past year has been really hard in me and my family so my main focus was not on getting more Chapter out. I will try to get more chapters out for you to read whenever I can. 
> 
> Thank you and sorry if this is too short.

_Eragon smiled as a young human male stared in awe at the small pale pink dragon in his hands. The baby dragon chirped and snuggled deeper within the boy's arms, content and sure of it's safety with his new rider. They were standing before a great crowd that were roaring with pride and abandon as their race gains another dragon rider. Or so they think. The people of all races think that when one of their race get a dragon then they are there to sever the kingdom._

_A weapon for war._

_"Welcome young rider." Eragon smiled at the boy, "Welcome to the world of the Dragon Riders."_

_The boy stuttered when Saphira nudged the back of his head in greetings. His eyes were wide with shock as he continued to stare at his new burden, mouth slightly open. On his right hand the silver mark of  the dragon riders was still healing and ingraining itself to his very being._

_"Come," Eragon held out his hand, ready to pull the boy up into Saphira's saddle, "we must depart-"_

_"Congratulations, young man" a voice booms, interrupting Eragon, "We must have a feast in your honor! Let their be festivities and cheer for the **kingdom's**  newest Dragon Rider"  the king stared down at the boy, a look of greed brightening his eyes when they landed on the baby dragon. _

_Saphira rumbled a low growl, curling her sky blue tail around the boy in protection. She did not like the look in the king's eyes._

_"Forgive me, Your Majesty but as you well know, the dragon riders do not belong to any one race or kingdom."  Eragon calmly stated._

_"Nonsense, this young man is human. He will stay here, be given the best training and education anyone could wish for." a snarl was carefully hidden behind the kings serene smile._

_"More so than the Elves? with their libraries of endless knowledge collected over the thousands upon thousands of years that they have lived. More so than the the very dragon riders themselves? what do you know of dragons and what they need? Do you have the experience for such things?" Eragon stared down the human king with eyes that reflected just how much he truly knew. "Fool." he muttered in the king's ear before gently lifting the dazed boy into his arms, careful to not harm either the boy or the dragon in his arms._

_Jumping up into the saddle with ease, he took one more look at the ugly expression on the king's face before Saphira sored off into the sky._

_Sighing he_ _grimaced, wondering if the humans were planning another war to take over all others once more._

_He would not put it past them to try._

_He has enough time to get the boy to the headquarters of the Dragon Riders before handing off to the two races that were left on the agenda with the chocolate brown dragon egg._

__

As the vision slowly disappeared with her mentor and the new dragon rider flying off through the endless blue sky, Adya frowned in thought as she slipped into a deeper dream. Why had she been given a vision of Eragon? from the looks of it, he was unaware as of yet that she had disappeared. The humans looked to be scheming again and there was only one dragon egg left. 

__

Banishing all the questions that jumbled her mind, she looked around at a green landscape. Rocks floated in the sky, the air seemed to be filled with potent magic and every which way she turned where ruins. The old and new clashed in strange meetings. heading down yet another flight of stairs, she looked on with a wary interest as spirits of all kinds flickered about the place. None came too close to her, always keeping a distance. They didn't seem to know what to make of her. 

__

A small bubble of light floated over to her, twirling and flickering as it tried to figure out what Adya was. She stared at it and it stared at her. "Hello, little one." She whispered, not wanting to frighten it off. Adya knew of spirits, or the one that were in her world but has never actually seen one. 

__

"You are not afraid." The amused vocie had her spinning around. The little wisp bolted away from fear or shock she could not tell. 

__

The strange elf...Solas his name was, stood with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face that made her want to either smile or punch him. 

__

She was leaning more towards punching...

__

When she didn't anwser he moved closer with the elagance of a preditor on the prowl.

__

"those that first enter the fade here usually saturated in their fear, yet here you stand before a spirit with no intention of running or fighting... _fascinating_ " circling where she stood, Solas stared unblinking.

__

"I have no intention of being fascinating in any way to you or anyone else. I am me nothing more nothing less."

__

He smirked, " too late, Da' duathe, you stood before a dragon, treated it like a long lost friend. You are a fascination all that happen to see you now."

__

Adya sulked on the inside wondering if the stupidity of humans will never end. One the outside she stared at him with a board expression hopeing that if she stared at him hard enough he will go away....hmmm....no such luck it would seem. He was still there watching her with that infuriating smirk upon his lips. "Go away." Adya commanded. 

__

"Ir abelas, Da' duathe, but you have been asleep for long enough. It is time for you to _wake up_."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I went over this chapter a billion times! hope you liked!  
> ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> Ir abelas=I am sorry
> 
> Da' duathe=little creature.

**Author's Note:**

> : )  
> I seem to be permanently stuck in the Solas romance hell : (


End file.
